The Hunter
by Dragon627000
Summary: Not the avg PJ story. Percy is a powerful demigod with a crazed, murder-loving side to him. He leaves the Olympians and sets off on his own to fulfill his bloodlust. Years later, a woman hires Percy to hunt down a rogue demigod and bring him to the gods' council, where Percy reunites with his godly family. Then he starts a whole new adventure and shows why he is the ultimate hunter
1. Intro

**The Hunter**

 **Third-Person POV**

A cloaked woman woman walks alone on a cold stormy night. She trudges through the dark until she sees a run-down bar, with an inconspicuous Ω in the logo of the bar. She slowly opens the bar doors, their creak echoing throughout the small establishment.

The woman looks around and sees a shadowed silhouette creeping in the corner of the room. She proceeds to approach the shadow-clad figure. The person in question immediately disappears, much to the woman's confusion, and stealthily sneaks up behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the figure asked in a deep, demanding voice.

The woman jumped, startled from the sudden words spoken from behind. She turned around to meet a shadow covered face.

"AHHH! You scared me!" the woman exclaimed. She quickly regained her composure and proceeded to sit down at a nearby table. "I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm here to," then she said in the faintest whisper, "ask you for your services."

The man sat down and kicked his feet up onto the table. "If you got the coin, I'll do what you need me to do" the man said.

"Um," Annabeth began. "I am here on Olympian business and I need you to find someone and bring him in front of the Olympian council. I hear that you're the best at what you do and I need someone who can do this quickly and efficiently."

"Show me the money then I'll consider it," the man said darkly.

The woman pulled open her cloak and reached inside. She pulled out a small pouch and slid it across the table. The man reached out with a black, armored glove and grabbed the pouch. He pulled out a knife with a Stygian Iron blade and slashed off the top of the pouch. From it poured out 100 golden drachmas and the man exhaled a long, deep sigh.

"Looks like we're in business. Now who's the target?"

 **A/N: Did you enjoy the first chapter? I know it was short but I'll be uploading 2 new chapters soon. Feel free to leave a review and tell me how you feel. Bye!**


	2. Conquest

**The Hunter Chapter 2**

 _ **Conquest**_

 **Third-Person POV**

The man walked out of the bar with his target's information in hand. 'Ethan Nakamura' the file stated as the man made his way into the storm. The man started to get a crazed grin on his face as he thought of how he would apprehend his prey.

Could it be torture then bondage, threatening, throwing him off a roof and carrying in his injured body? All options floated through his head as he walked down the road.

 **He let out a sharp whistle and stepped out of the way as he waited for his transportation to arrive. Soon a rolling cloud of dust appeared and a taxi screeched to a halt beside him. He opened the door and got into the car and was met with the faces of three old women with a single eye amongst them.**

 **One of the sisters turned around and asked him, "Where do you wanna go?"**

 **He looked at the blind woman and replied, "Take me to the Princess Andromeda."**

 **"For air travel it costs extra," started the driver. "If you wanna go there show us the coin."**

 **The man pulled out the pouch of drachmas and took out five of the coins. He flipped them to the driver and she inspected the ancient currency. She sniffed the coin and also bit the metal.**

 **She passed the coins to her siblings and looked at the man. "They're good. Now kick back, relax, and enjoy your ride with the Grey Sisters.**

 **The man gripped his seat as the taxi rocketed into the air, reaching speeds that humans coukd only dream of. The man eventually kicked back and continued to contemplate his retrieval of his target.**

 ** _Linebreak_**

 **The taxi arrived above the Princess Andromeda, overlooking the massive ship as it was docked in a northern New York harbor. The ship had been decommisioned after the Second Titan War and was repurposed as a night club for rouge demigods and monsters alike. The man dropped from the taxi and soared down into the water nearby the ship. He climbed aboard and heard the thump of club music emitting from the lower quarters of the ship. He made his way downstairs and was met with the rage of a party happening below.**

 **The man entered the room and met the smell of alcohol and the sight of people dancing, having a great time. He looked over and saw his target sitting at a table with his arms around two beautiful women. He was making out with the two of them and they all had bottles of vodka in their hands. The group all got up and exited the party, looking for a private room where they could "enjoy each others' company."**

 **The man turned to follow them, but one of the bouncers put a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"Who are you? I don't remember checking your ID. Hello, yeah we have a problem here. Bring backup just in case," the bouncer said into his walkie-talkie. The man grabbed the bouncer's arm and through him into a wall, startling the partygoers. The other bouncers ran in with guns in hand, circling him and aiming their weapons at him.**

 **They cautiously observed the man wearing a black trench coat with a light set of Stygian Iron armor underneath. He was wearing Stygian Iron gauntlets and shin-guards to match. The man was also wearing a hood and a half-mask, hiding his identity to those observing him.**

 **The man slowly drew two Stygian Iron knives from his trench coat and got into a fighting stance. At the same time, the bouncers open-fired on the darkly dressed man. The guests frantically escaped from the room in a panic, immediately running off the boat to shore. Meanwhile, Ethan Nakamura was oblivious to the commotion coming from below the ship, since his attention was elsewhere.**

 **The man then sprung into action, his knives becoming imbedded in the skull of the first victim of his onslaught. He rejoiced as the blood sprayed onto his body, relishing in its morbid warmth(didn't I say the story would be different). He turned and slashed the barrel of one of the SMGs and stabbed the wielder in the chest. He reverse-kicked another bouncer and then slashed another ones throat.**

 **He charged after more of the bouncers, dodging bullets like a madman and getting more blood on his clothing. The man then tackled a bouncer that was in front of him and repeatedly kept stabbing him in his eyes with his Stygian Iron blades.**

 **One by one the bouncers met their demise to the demon on the battlefield. The last of his bretheren was being held up and impaled by the mysterious man, who then removed his knife and started to strangle him.**

 **In a strained voice the bouncer asked, "Wh-who ar-are y-you?"**

 **The man dropped the bouncer and slit his throat. "I'm Theta," the man answered darkly. He then proceeded to go around the ship, searching for where his target had run off to.**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Ethan was passed out on a bed after a drunken night with his "conquests." He woke up to the feeling of being dragged out of his bed by a masked assailant. Ethan tried to punch his attacker, but his resistance was futile. The man threw Ethan down a flight of stairs and landed with a large crash on top of him.**

 **"You have to pay for your crimes, Nakamura," Theta began. "I'm taking you to the Olympians and they'll deal with you then."**

 **Nakamura replied injuredly, "What do you get from this?! You're only a pawn for the Olympians! What is your goal?!"**

 **"All I want is money and blood," Theta answered then aggressively picked Ethan up, ready to carry him to Manhattan.**

 **A/N: How was this chapter? It was much longer than the intro wasn't it? More chapters will be uploaded in the near future so look out for those. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part I (Uneasy Reunions)

****The Hunter Chapter 3 Part I****

 ** _ **Uneasy Reunions**_**

 **Theta POV**

'Looks like we're finally here.' I thought as I looked out the taxi window at the breathtaking view of Manhattan below. The sun was barely cracking through the horizon, showing that Apollo was in a bad mood. I heard a slight thump in the trunk which caused me to crack a smile, thinking of what my victim's punishment will be when we arrived at Olympus. The mere thought of what the gods would do brought excitement to my face and joy to my heart. The Grey Sisters touched the car down in front of the Empire State Building, then I paid them and took Ethan out of the car.

I dragged Nakamura by his feet into the lobby of the Empire State Building and was met with the familiar face of the security guard at the front desk of the building. The public hadn't been inside at this time in the morning, so it was easy to drag my capture into the lobby.

He looked down and saw what my 'luggage' was and immediately swiped the card for the Olympian elevator. I threw Ethan inside, earning a pained groan from him. I smiled and then pressed the button for the 600th floor.

Once we made it to the top, I stepped out of the elevator and took in the sight of Mount Olympus. The buildings had a slightly reddish glow on them, which showed the gods' angry moods. I looked around and saw that no one was on the streets, not one major or minor god alike. I took a deep sight and put my half mask back on, ready to face the gods yet again in the throne room. I threw Ethan over my shoulders and made my way toward the throne room, the dark atmosphere thickening as I grew closer.

With a loud bang I kicked open the large Celestial Bronze doors of the throne room, hearing nothing but silence going and seeing the morbid faces of the Olympian council.

 **Third-Person POV**

The gods looked upon the intruder with contempt as he walked into the middle of the floor and dropped the rouge demigod in front of them. Ethan woke up and was immediately trapped in a forcefield produced by Athena. Zeus stood up from his thone wielding his master bolt, then he addressed the rest of the council and the audience watching.

"Long ago this demigod turned his back on Olympus," Zeus declared. "He sided with the Titan Army and was alongside Kronos and his allies until their inevitable defeat at the hands of the Olympians. He somehow escaped our grasp and fled alongside his insurgent bretheren, where they have hidden for the past decade. However, we have started to track them down and soon they will all answer to their crimes. Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemisis, stand up and issue your plea."

The accused stood up and looked around at all of the people in the throne room, his eyes narrowing when they landed on Theta. "I have nothing to say to you all. All of the gods abandon their children and leave them to fend for themselves. I left because I found people that would appreciate me, that would give me a home. People who wouldn't abandon me when I need them the most." Ethan turned and faced Theta.

"You're a rogue demigod so you should know what I'm talking about. You know that they only leave because of their 'almighty' power instead of caring for their families. I only fought for my freedom and for revenge against their wrongdoings. I guess the need for revenge is my fatal flaw, huh," said Ethan.

He turned back towards the council. "Listen to me gods! CALL ME GUILTY, PUNISH ME, KILL ME, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! BUT KNOW THIS, AT LEAST I FIGHT FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN! ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT PEOPLE TO PRESERVE YOUR POWER AND TO OPPOSE THOSE WHO STAND AGAINST YOU!" exclaimed Ethan.

The gods all shifted in their chairs and nervously murmured to themselves and others. People in the audience were glancing at the traitor before them, some agreeing with his points and others firmly allied with the gods. The sound of a thunderbolt echoed throughout the throne room as Zeus was shrouded in an aura of fury. Lightning and thunder could be heard around the top of the Empire State building, confusing the humans below.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed with his mighty rage. Everyone in attendance immediately quieted down, wary of what the king of the gods would do if they didn't. "We have heard the traitor's plea, now we must determine his fate."

With that the Olympians flashed themselves out of the room, the demigods shielding their eyes so that they would'nt be disintegrated. The throne room became deathly quite as everyone awaited the verdict. Ethan had an unending glare aimed at Theta, who in the meantime was casually observing and polishing his knives. Soon enough, the Olympians teleported back into the room, along with them was a woman with blonde hair and was wearing a grey toga.

The gods sat back down on their thrones and the new guest took the floor. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, will now deliver the verdict," Zeus declared. Annabeth cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and then began.

"The Olympian gods with all of their power," Annabeth began. Everyone in the audience waited with hitched breaths as the verdict was determined. "Have sentenced Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemisis to 10 years of slavery and torture in the Fields of Punishment. May you find redemption in your punishment."

The gods aimed their weapons of power at Ethan and fired at the same time, sending Ethan to his torment in the Underworld. All of the major and minor gods nodded in approval at the verdict. The Olympians all took breaths of relief as part of the weight was lifted from their shoulders. Th gods faced the mysterious bounty hunter that did something in a day that they couldn't do in ten years.

"What are you all looking at?" Theta asked while still polishing his weapons, not even looking at the crowd. Everyone turned and looked at each other, shocked about the blatent disrespect shown towards the gods. Zeus cleared his throat which cause Theta to look at him.

"First of all," Zeus began. "We wanted to thank you for bringing in Nakamura. He has escaped us far too long and it was time for him to pay. We asked Miss Chase to seek and find you and hire you to perform this task, because we have heard about your skilled work and needed someone to perform this task quickly. We know that she has already given you the base rate, but we are willing to reward you how you wish. However, there is one condition. We need to know your identity in order for us to reward you because the gods must know who is allied with them."

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass on that. Sorry, not sorry. Can't have my identity compromised," said Theta. Zeus' face noticibly shifted from happy to annoyed. Zeus then closed his eyes, trying to break into Theta's mind and discover his identity.

'What the, I can't read his mind,' Zeus thought. 'I'm the king of the Olympians, the greatest in all of the cosmos. WHY CAN'T I READ HIS MIND!"

'Sorry Zeus, can't read my mind without my permission. See you later,' thought Theta. With that Theta dissappeared into a shadow, much to the surprise of the council.

Zeus roared in rage, shouting ancient and modern profanities left and right. "FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME NOW!" Zeus yelled in pure fury. All of the Olympians nervously flashed away, desperate to find Theta before they got on Zeus' bad side. Little to Zeus' knowledge, a certain blonde-haired woman crept away from the throne room, eager to find Theta first in order to warm him of the Olympian search party.

 **A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer and part 2 will be up later today for those interested? How does Theta have powers? What is his identity(lol)? What will happen next? You'll find out soon. Until then wait for the next chapter, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part II (Chasing the Past)

**The Hunter Chapter 4**

 _ **Chasing the Past**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or related characters.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the little hiatus for a few weeks. I had a lot of things to deal with before I could add some more chapters, so as a little apology I'm uploading two chapters to make up for lost time. Btw they will be much longer than the first few chapters. Now kick back, relax, and continue with The Hunter.**

 **Theta POV**

'Damn, those gods can be such assholes. I just want to keep my identity hidden and what do they do, try to read my mind just so their power-hungry control-freak selves can have all knowledge. Well I'm not going along with their rules, I play by my own. Fuck em,' I thought as I arrived at my destination.

I shadow-travelled into my apartment in Queens and appeared in my bedroom. I released a sigh of relief as I removed my boots, happy that I could finally relax after a long day. I took off my coat and armor and threw them on the ground, leaving myself only wearing pants. I strolled across the cold wooden floor to my dresser and I started to gaze at myself in the mirror. I removed the black earrings from my ears and I coldly observed my features, my black hair disheveled as the hood of my coat and the combat made the perfect combo to mess up my hair.

I leaned back and stretched, my six-pack slightly elongating as I performed the motion. I turned and twisted back and forth, cracking my spine as I did. I finished and then continued to stare into the mirror.

After a few moments, I stopped looking at myself and turned on the shower, thinking I could reward myself after a good day's work. I removed my pants and boxers then entered the shower, feeling the warm water rush over my tense muscles as I began to wind down.

However, my mind began to wander as negative thoughts about the gods began to plague my mind. I grew angry, the thought of the gods trying to steal my personal information without my consent fueling my fiery rage. As I thought, I started to reminisce and think about the past, about why I no longer followed the Olympians…

 _Flashback_

 **Third-Person POV**

Theta was in the arena practicing his knife-fighting skills when a loud roar echoed throughout Camp Half-Blood. He drew his knives from the poor dummy he was sparring with, and he started listening to the roar.

'Hm, this sounds different than a normal roar. Normally monsters are just communicating, but this sounds much colder, more threatening,' Theta thought.

More roars joined the first one, confirming Theta's suspicions as he readied his weapons.

'Time to put these babies to the test,' Theta thought as he ran toward the woods as the other campers began to prepare for battle.

As he arrived, the campers were all ready in attack position. Even the satyrs and nymphs were prepared for battle, sporting armor and weapons for the incoming onslaught. An army of armored Laistrygonians, hellhounds, and empousai stormed out of the woods and once they got within twenty feet of the campers, came to an abrupt halt. The army of monsters split it in the middle and stood at attention as what appeared to be their leader strode out of the woods.

The demigods readied their weapons as the mysterious figure stood in front of them. The person was clad in grey armor while holding a long spear that radiated evil energy. The man had close-cropped hair, which was perfect for battle and a scar over his left eye. He sneered at the demigods and their allies and began to speak.

"Look at you all, ready to fight for people who never gave a damn about you. Pathetic," the man said as the campers tensed up and clutched their weapons tighter. "I am Iapetus the Piercer. You may be surprised to see me but the Titans are rising again, and we are going to take back the power that is rightfully ours. The Olympians are foolish, living in their little safety bubbles as if there are no problems and everything is fine. They even pretend that they still have control over humans, HA! The humans stopped worshiping them long ago yet they still act as if they are in control. No more will they plague the world in their pathetic lies and delusions of grandeur. The Titans are here and we are going to purge the gods and return the world to the Golden Ages."

The campers all grew uneasy as Iapetus finished his rant. Some of them agreed with him while others felt more determined than ever to defend the Olympians. Among those was Annabeth Chase, who was standing at the forefront of the half-blood army wearing a helmet with a grey plume, signalling her position as the leader of the Athena cabin.

"All those who wish to bring the world back to prosperity with the Titans, leave your Olympian heritage and join the Titan ranks. You will find new purpose and be rewarded for your efforts!" Iapetus declared. "BRING AN END TO THE GODS AND LET THE TITAN REIGN CONTINUE FOREVER MORE!"

Some of the demigods started to drop their weapons and strode over to the Titan army. One of them was Ethan Nakamura, who looked at the demigods with disgust and contempt as he turned his back on the people he once loved.

"Perfect. Now those of you who are allegiant to the Olympians, raise your arms and prepare to die," said Iapetus. The monsters yelled a mighty war cry and prepared to charge. The campers started to run towards the monsters, uttering a war cry of their own as the two forces met in the middle with crashes of metal.

Campers left and right were smashed by clubs from the Laistrygonians and were launched into the air. Others were being mauled to shreds by the empousai and hellhounds as they were being sliced by their claws. Iapetus only laughed as the famed half-blood army was being taken apart in a matter of minutes. Some of the demigods were able to land some blows on the monsters as well, those being injured quickly turning into golden dust by the Celestial Bronze weapons.

"Everyone rally on me!" yelled Annabeth as she stabbed her knife into the brain of a hellhound. The remaining demigods fell into a defensive position with shields up as the Titan army rushed towards them. "Ares and Hephaestus cabins, use your strength to take down the Laistrygonians. Go for their legs and knock them off balance, then go in for the final blow. Apollo cabin, take to the trees and lay suppressive fire on the hellhounds. Demeter and Dionysus cabins, satyrs, and nymphs, trap the hellhounds in plants to keep them at bay while the Aphrodite cabin uses charmspeak to persuade them to stay still. The remaining demigods will rush the empousai and kill any other monsters that are in their way. Break!"

The rallied demigods let out a determined yell then charged at their attackers. This caused Iapetus to laugh and get readied himself to stop Annabeth's plan dead in its tracks. With a quick burst of energy, he sprang forward and impaled several demigods on his spear, dodging arrows with masterful precision and kicking a satyr and a nymph, who immediately died from the impact.

Iapetus slammed himself into one of the Laistrygonians, who in shock fell over and crushed the Hephaestus-Ares duo that were trying to take out the Laistrygonian in a similar fashion. Iapetus turned around and was met with a group of Demeter campers who put up their hands and started to use their powers. They grew vines from the ground which grabbed Iapetus all around his body, and started to drag him into the ground. Once they were around him, they latched onto the vines and held on to them for dear life. Satyrs gathered and started to play notes on their pipes, playing a tune that would cause an impenetrable tree to grow itself around Iapetus.

The campers began to grow excited as they thought that their primary threat was being defeated so easily. The moment that his solar-plexus was underground, Iapetus started to release a quiet, dark chuckle. His laughter grew louder as the campers started becoming more uneasy in tandem. In an instant, Iapetus grabbed the vines that confined his body and pulled them toward his body, the demigods holding them getting knocked off-guard and flying toward the Titan.

Iapetus released grey blasts of energy from his eyes and they collided into the campers, who erupted in bloody explosions as their remains landed on the ground. The Demeter children yelled in anger and sadness as their brethren were brutally murdered in front of them. Some of the Dionysus campers came to their aid, but their power was not enough to fend of the Titan warrior.

Iapetus smiled and then flew up, shocking the campers as their plans to subdue the Titan were ruined in the blink of an eye.

"Alright, enough games. This fight ends now," said Iapetus as he rocketed himself into the air. "AHHHH!" he yelled as he unleashed a massive amount of energy that shook the foundations of Camp Half-Blood to its core. Almost all of the demigods were absorbed by the blast and were disintegrated on contact, much to the dismay of the campers that watched. As this happened, the remaining Titan forces smiled as their master showed the campers that they were far out of their league.

The demigods formed a circle as they began to get surrounded by the monsters with the Titan's laugh echoing around them. Annabeth was amongst them and felt very distraught as many of her camp brethren and siblings were either injured or deceased by the monsters and Iapetus. She looked toward the ground as tears spilled from her eyes.

'Why would this happen? Why now? How could this happen? We've never had to face a threat like this and we were powerless to stop it,' Annabeth thought. She looked to the sky and thought, 'Please hear my prayer. Somebody, anybody, please save us from this demise. Please.'

As if her prayers were answered, on cue several of the hellhounds and empousai burst into clouds of dust. More monsters were ripped to shreds in a trail that led directly to Iapetus. A single silhouette paused in front of the Titan, shrouded by a cloud of dust remains. As the cloud dispersed, Iapetus was met with a 12 year old boy with jet black hair and dark purple eyes. He wielded two Stygian Iron knives that had 12-inch-long blades and he had a look that showed that he was ready for business.

Monsters and campers alike turned around dumbfounded that so many monsters were slaughtered at once and so quickly. Annabeth quickly interjected and asked, "Who is he?"

Two of the Hermes demigods came up to her and answered at the same time, "He's in our cabin, but he's unclaimed. We have no idea who his parent is and he's always really quiet."

"Thanks Connor and Travis," Annabeth started. "But what's his name?"

"What is it? I know it starts with a P. Pis...Peni...Pet...Per?" the Stoll brothers asked themselves.

"I know, his name's Percy," Travis exclaimed proudly as he found the answer.

'Percy huh,' Annabeth thought. 'Nice name for such a weird person.' Annabeth returned her attention to the mysterious boy that was staring at the Titan. They began to circle each other as Iapetus began to speak.

"So what's this? A demigod chooses to challenge me? Ha, at least you seem like more of a challenge than your worthless, pathetic demigod brethren." Iapetus readied his spear as Percy cracked his neck, ready to duel the fierce Titan.

Percy immediately charged at the Titan, jumping in the air and slashing at the Titan's face. Iapetus blocked the blow with the shaft of his spear, his eyes flaring energy in delight as the demigod proved to be worthy to challenge him. He then countered and tried to sweep Percy's legs, who jumped over the spear while lunging at Iapetus' stomach at the same time.

Iapetus punched Percy in the gut, who then countered by getting a few gashes into the Titan's hand. The Titan let out a grunt of pain, his blood tainting the black of the Stygian Iron blades with gold. The sight of the blood triggered a power hidden deep within Percy, who began to shake in excitement and rage.

The Titan looked upon the boy with a quizzical look as Percy unleashed a thunderous wave of black, shadowy energy into the air. Percy's head was thrown back, being overwhelmed by the intense increase in power.

After the energy stopped, Percy's head leaned forward and what Iapetus saw would plague him for the rest of his immortal days. Percy's eyes were glowing black light, which at the same time absorbed all other light around them. He then raised his knives and charged at the Titan once more, who prepared for the incoming attack.

With a roar of rage, Percy shadow travelled and in the same instance, had his knives embedded in the chest of Iapetus. The mighty Titan looked down at his chest, it oozing and spraying golden blood all over the place. All camper and monsters looked at the outcome, completely flabbergasted by the fight's conclusion. When the immortal essence landed on Percy, he released another roar and stabbed Iapetus in the skull, repeatedly stabbing him in the brain.

As the Titan let out his final breaths, he sliced the mysterious demigod on the arm, who winced in pain but continued to place his blades into the soft, slight gooeyness of the Titan's brain. Percy's wound bled silver and black colored blood, which wasn't noticed by the rest of the campers and monsters as they were still observing the horrific ordeal.

Eventually, Percy stopped stabbing the deceased Titan and looked over to the others, the monsters frantically fleeing back into the woods to avoid the same fate as their master. Annabeth was the first to get over her shock and slowly approached the blood-covered Percy. She reached out her hand to touch his face, unsure if he was actually real. Percy winced in pain as his energy boost and adrenaline had run out. Annabeth saw his expression and tore off a piece of her shirt.

"You're hurt, let me take a look at that wound," she said as she looked down at his injured arm. She look at the discolored blood and let out a very audible gasp. "I think we need to call the Olympians, they'll know what to to about this."

 _Linebreak_

"What is the meaning of this?!' Zeus exclaimed as the Olympians appeared at Camp Half-Blood, per the request of Chiron who showed up after the battle took place. The gods all looked around, disturbed about the carnage covering the area.

"Well for one, we had a debacle with Iapetus and his monster army. But the more troubling issue, is this boy," said Chiron as he woefully gazed at Percy. "This boy had defeated the Titan by himself, and walked out with only a scratch on him. However, the cut is what troubles me most. Look at it."

The gods peered closer and all gasped at the sight of the black and silver blood dried on the boy's arm. They all looked at each other warily and returned their gaze to their king, who was fuming with rage. Zeus grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and shook him while angrily asking him questions.

"Who and what are you?! Why are you here?! Explain yourself boy!" Zeus exclaimed in a fit of rage. Percy just stared at him, mostly thinking about how terrified he was of his own power. The king of the gods threw the boy to the ground, Percy wincing in pain as his arm was affected by the blow.

Percy got up and looked at Zeus with his dark purple eyes. "I'm Percy Jackson and I don't know know what I am. I just know that my mom is dead and my father is a god. That's all I know, seriously," plead Percy in a slight whisper.

The Olympians all had uneasy looks as Percy explained himself. However, Zeus wasn't having it.

"DAMMIT THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Zeus started. "HOW DO YOU HAVE THE POWER TO KILL A TITAN, AND IAPETUS NO LESS! TELL ME WHO IS YOUR GODLY PARENT OR I WILL DISINTEGRATE YOU WITH MY MASTER BOLT!"

Zeus took out his symbol of power and started to blast bolts of lightning at the young demigod. All Percy could do was scream as he was slowly getting electrocuted. In another unsettling display of power, Percy unleashed a bloodcurdling roar and shadow-travelled away. The gods all looked around at each other with confused looks as they continued to ponder the enigma that is Percy Jackson. Little did they know, but a certain blonde-haired daughter of Athena was observing the entire ordeal.

 _Flashback End_

Percy finished his flashback and turned off the shower. He got out and dried himself off, still slightly bitter about his encounter with the Olympians earlier that day. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and made his was over to his bed. He pulled away the covers and then climbed inside, relishing in the warmth that they provided.

'Hopefully I never have to to see them again. If I do I might kill them,' Percy thought as he then faded into the realm of Hypnos. Little did he know that his life was about to change forever.

 **A/N: How was that chapter? Do you like the length or should chapters be even longer? Who are Percy's parents and what are his abilities? Who are his love interests? You'll find out soon enough. Btw, the next chapter will be up in a matter of hours, so stay tuned. There might even be another chapter posted after that one, who knows? Until then, look out for the next one. Bye!**


	5. Chapter IV Part I

**The Hunter Chapter 5**

 **The Chase is On/Allies Part I**

 **A/N: I'm sorry about not posting those chapters. There was a power outage where I live so I couldn't put out those chapters. Luckily the outage only lasted for a day or else it would've been a longer wait. Now enjoy as you read more of The Hunter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Third-Person POV**

Thunder rumbled in the sky as an angry Zeus paraded around Olympus. He was constantly shouting profanities and insults about Theta's insolence and how he should be loyal to the Olympians.

It was previously a bright, sunny day but with Zeus rotten mood, the clouds thickened and block out the sun while causing a thunderstorm.

Major and minor gods alike cowered in fear as their king always became unstable when he was absolutely livid, and they became afraid of accidentally being struck by lightning.

Usually the king of the gods got over his anger after a matter of hours, but in this case Zeus' anger persisted for another three days after Ethan's trial. Everyone on the council grew more concerned by the hour as Zeus continued to grow more enraged as Theta was not found.

For the last few days, all of the gods searched aimlessly for their target. The Olympians were having the worst time as their domains were the biggest, so they had to put in more effort to peruse their domains.

Unfortunately for them, there was no trace of Theta to be found. However, the gods continued their search so they wouldn't get on Zeus' bad side.

Zeus muttered more curses under his breath as he reached his daughter Athena's temple. He slammed the door inside and stomped his way in, his steps echoing off the walls as he walked across the marble floor.

The goddess he was searching for was sitting at a desk in her back room, looking over files on her computer to try to find any information there was on the hunted. She had on a pair of reading glasses and was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, as she had been working nonstop since Theta's disappearance.

Athena was thoroughly engrossed in her research, tirelessly working to dig up information. She barely heard Zeus as he entered, however she did feel a negative shift in energy as he did.

"Have you found anything yet!" yelled Zeus as Athena nonchalantly looked up from her computer. She sighed and took of her glasses as she turned to look at her pissed-off father.

"No, I haven't," Athena started as Zeus' facial expression soured even more.

"There is almost no information on Theta, there isn't even any information on who his parents are. All we know is that he is a bounty hunter/assassin for hire and he only works for a paycheck. He only uses golden drachmas as his form of payment and he usually has people contact him through the shadows. Also once he is in contact with his clients, they don't find him, he finds them."

"Couldn't Hades just intercept the messages and relay them here? We could just set up a sting operation and obtain him that way," Zeus suggested. Athena just let out another breath of frustration before she answered him.

"Hades has already tried, but for some reason it won't work. Somehow our target has found a way to keep himself from being traced through the shadows. Whoever he is, he has a lot of skill if not even the God of the Underworld can use the shadows to find him," answered Athena.

Zeus let off a grunt of anger as he slumped into a nearby chair. The father-daughter pair both thought in silence as they tried to find a way to locate and capture Theta.

 **Athena POV**

'Damn it,' I thought. 'Why did that asshat have to drag us into this. He should have just let Theta go on about his way but no, he had to get his panties in a bunch and escalate the situation.'

'Classic dad, leave it to him to get bent out of shape just because someone doesn't tell him something. For someone who is several millennia old, he sure acts like a child. I just need to think of a way to find Theta before dad gets more pissed.'

 **Zeus POV**

'DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!' I thought as I stewed in my chair.

'If I don't find that bastard soon, I'm gonna blow a gasket! How dare he not bow down at my feet and tell me his identity. I am the king of the gods, my word is final and I should have all of the knowledge in the universe! FUCK HIM!'

As I silently raged in my chair, I didn't notice my most intelligent daughter come to a realization. She turned towards me and cleared her throat as I was air-strangling Theta. She cleared her throat yet again as I realized what I was doing. I slowly turned towards her as my face had a slightly reddish hue, and she tried her hardest to stifle a laugh.

"What do you want daughter?" I asked Athena as I still was raging but not as prevalent as I was. She just shook her head in disapproval and leaned forward in her seat.

"I was thinking, how about we use someone as skilled as Theta is to find him. They do say that in order to beat someone, you should beat them at their own game," replied Athena.

"So you are implying that in order to find that traitor we need to have our own hunter that is just as skilled, if not more skilled than Theta," I asked my daughter.

"Exactly," Athena replied.

I pondered her suggestion as I tried to think of other options. I gritted my teeth as I found that there was nothing else we could do after several moments of thinking to myself. Athena was just watching me, awaiting my response. I returned my gaze to her and gave her and answer.

"If we were to hire a hunter, who would it be? Even Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, can't find this man. Also if we are fighting fire with fire, the hunter should be able to use the shadows to his advantage."

We both quickly returned to thought as the next issue arose. As we sunk deeper into the planes of our minds, I couldn't help but feel my rage returning as I scowled. Athena noticed my shift in mood and let out another annoyed sigh. I disregarded her as I regressed deeper into my thoughts.

"Huh," Athena gasped after a while as I looked up at her with a quizzical expression on my face. She looked over at me in shock as she found the answer to my question.

"I know who can find Theta. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" she asked herself as I leaned closer, waiting for her to answer.

After a few moments of thought, my smartest daughter cleared her throat and said, "We should hire Thanatos to find him."

I leaned back in my chair and thought it over in my mind. Thanatos would be perfect. He is the physical embodiment of Death, so he could follow the trail that Theta lays. He would also be able to use the shadows to his advantage and maybe be able to intercept the letters between Theta and his clients, so he would have another way to locate the son of a bitch. All he'd need to do is find a way to capture him and bring him to Olympus, where he could finally be punished for his actions.

The more I thought about it, the more the idea appealed to me. Slowly a dark, twisted grin grew upon my face that gave Athena the chills.

"So what do you think," inquired Athena hesitantly as my Joker smile remained.

"I like it. So how will he capture him," I asked her.

"We could drug him by having Hecate and Hypnos design a potion to inject him with. We could also use a drop of the Lethe to make him forget who he is for a short time until Thanatos brings him to Olympus," she answered.

I just nodded in agreement as Athena turned back to her computer so she could arrange a meeting with the god of death and work out the finer details of the mission.

With that I flashed away to my own temple, murderous thoughts swimming through my head as I contemplated how I would punish Theta once I had him in front of me.

 **Third-Person POV**

Standing in the shadows outside of the room where the ruler of the Olympians and the Goddess of Wisdom were talking was none other than Athena's daughter, Annabeth. The woman in question gritted her teeth as she listened in on the plot to capture Theta. Once she saw a flash brighten the room, she began to relax as Zeus was no longer near.

Annabeth wondered why she wasn't detected by neither her mother nor Zeus, but she figured that they were both too stressed out to notice any unwelcome people in their vicinity.

She slowly crept away from her mother's office and snuck out of Athena's temple. Once out she sprinted as fast as she could towards the elevator in hopes of warning Theta of what was to come.

 _Linebreak (One Week Later)_

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting on my bed cleaning my knives as I heard an eerie voice calling to me. I recognized it as a shadow, signaling that someone was trying to contact me. I looked over at it as the shadows crept from the corner where they were produced. It raised of from the floor in a dark cloud and then formed the message that said, 'MEET ME AT CENTRAL PARK AT 1:00 TOMORROW MORNING.'

I looked over at the alarm clock on my bedside table and it read, '11:59.' I instantly shot up from my bed and threw my armor back on. I threw my boots back on my feet and pulled my gloves and gauntlets on too as I connected them to my chestpiece. I threw my trench coat over myself then I felt everything growl with demonic power as my energy filled the pieces.

I grinned a little as a symbiote-like substance made from shadows slowly crept up my face and form my half mask. Once the process was complete, the ? symbol on the left pectoral of the chestplate radiated dark energy as it sucked in all light around it. This made me smile more, but it quickly vanished as I realized that I was running out of time.

'I could call the Grey Sisters but by the time they got here, I'd be late to the meeting,' I thought to myself.

'Damn, I guess I have to shadow-travel to make it there on time.' I walked to the corner of the room then I thought about Central Park. Once I did I walked into the shadows and let them take hold of me as I was taken to my destination.

 **Third-Person POV**

Annabeth, who once again donned her cloak, walked through Central Park as the lamps guided her path. She looked around at the near pitch-black of the famous landmark in the early New York morning. Moths flew around the lamps, buzzing in circles as Annabeth watched them in fascination.

All around her, the familiar grass and wildlife of Central Park was shrouded in a mask of darkness, making them look rather creepy with the limited amount of light. She made her way to a lone bench underneath one of the lamps, which showed her the immediate area but cut off visibility after about fifteen feet.

She sat down and looked around for a quick moment, scanning the area for any spies or potential threats. Once she deemed the area clear, she relaxed a little and sat back on the bench

Annabeth snapped her fingers and the Mist covered her and formed the area to look as if nobody was there. As soon as she did, she turned around and was met with the half-covered face of Theta. She screamed in fright as she was shocked that she didn't detect his presence in the slightest.

Annabeth launched up from the bench while whipping out a Celestial Bronze knife from inside of her cloak. She then backed a few feet away from him as Theta stood unmoving, waiting for her to regain her composure.

Once she did, Annabeth sat back down on the bench though still uneasy from her surprise.

"What do you want?" Theta began. "You already paid me for the previous job, so there isn't a reason you should be contacting me. Unless you have another job where you require my services," he said coldly.

Annabeth started to nervously fidget and played with the edges of her cloak as she thought up her answer. She looked behind her to find that Theta was no longer there and was now leaning up against the lamp post.

She took a deep breath and then replied, "Zeus wants to capture you. He feels like you are a traitor for not obeying him, so he has sent the Olympians as well as the other gods to search for you."

Theta just blankly stared at her as Annabeth continued.

"He is also having my mother meet with Thanatos to hire him to hunt you down and take you to the council, where Zeus will determine your punishment. I'm only helping you because I feel that Zeus is wrong and that you are unjustly being treated. That's it"

As Annabeth finished, there was a short time of silence. The only sound was the moths flying around the lamps as neither of the two people spoke.

Suddenly the silence was broken as Theta let out a dark chuckle that shook Annabeth's bones to her core, since it didn't match his character at all. She looked at him like he was a crazy person as he continued to laugh for a few more moments.

"Really. That's all. His biggest reason for sending the entire Greek Pantheon after me was because I didn't tell him my identity. He's as immature as a petty middle-school girl that was arguing with a rival. He needs to grow up and act his fucking age instead of thinking that the entire world should bow at his feet. I can't even take this seriously," said Theta after he recovered from his small burst of laughter.

Annabeth just nodded her head in agreement as everything that Theta said was true. She almost wanted to be like him and denounce the gods, but she couldn't do that to her mother. So she just compromised and focused on the good things about godly life instead of the bad, trying not to let the gods' mistakes bring her down.

"Damn and I thought that I was troublesome. If Zeus keeps this up, soon somebody is going to get fed up with the crap and Zeus' head will be on a pike. If he doesn't back off from me, I'll kill him myself to get rid of his bullshit," Theta began to rant as all Annabeth could do was sit in silence and stew over the words she was hearing.

Theta's eyes began to glow and his smile slightly grew as he thought about all of the things he would do to kill Zeus. The area between the two grew more tense and Theta's aura started to manipulate the shadows around them. This slightly worried Annabeth, but she sat still as she waited for Theta to finish.

After a while she got up and sealed her cloak closed as Theta looked at her plainly. She pulled out a small pouch that had ten drachmas in it and she tossed it to him. He caught the pouch with ease and looked at her questioningly.

"It's ten drachmas for the trouble. I'm sorry that we're putting you through this," said Annabeth as she turned around to leave. Theta quickly grabbed her by the arm and shoved the pouch back into her cloak.

Annabeth was about to retort, but Theta put a finger to his lips to quiet her. All around them, the Mist started to shake and wind as it then dispersed, revealing 30 green dressed people all wearing masks. The biggest one of them pulled down his mask and then gave a sinister grin.

"Looks like we found our target..and apparently we have a traitor to Olympus," he said as his evil grin grew.

"Damn it," Theta cursed as he shoved Annabeth behind him and got into a fighting stance.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N: Hahahahaha! I left you all on a cliffhanger. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think/how I can improve. I appreciate all feedback. Btw how do you want me to address Percy? Should I only call him Percy or only call him Theta, or should I do a mixture of the two? Please tell me in the reviews. Until the next chapter, I see you later. Bye!**


End file.
